Marie Michaels
by EmoFlowaGal
Summary: Bella Swan is Marie Michaels, the famous actress, singer/songwriter. nobody knows her secret but will they soon find out?  its got a similar story line as Hannah Montana. all songs are from Hannah Montana. NO CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW. R&R luv u. Mwah!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey peoples! To those of you that are reading my other story: 'High School Queen', i want you to know that i will update soon. i also want you to know that i am very unhappy. So far i have gotten no reviews for the last chapter. Even after i told you that i love you all. :( Please review or i might just decide not to carry on with the story and it gets really interesting. Trust me. ;) Also i would appreciate it if anyone would give me any idea's. Please PM me. If you have not read this story and have no idea what i'm talking about please read it and review.**

**_Back to this story._  
>It isn't really like a crossover. I just used all of Hannah Montana's songs and the story line is similar but different. I think you might enjoy it. Please read and review. I love everyone who loves my stories. Mwah!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am an average height. I have extremely pale skin and a very red blush so it's hard for me to lie. I would probably seem like an average girl to most people but I'm not. I'm an international pop star, model and actress. But no one knows that. My stage name is Marie Michaels. She has black hair and bluish-purple eyes. She is beyond average and many people know who she is. I am both Isabella and Marie because I love singing and acting but I also would just like to live a normal life where I don't always get stopped on the street just for an autograph. I want real friends who don't just talk to me because of my status. Only two people knew the truth and I wasn't afraid of them judging me for my status. They were my dad, Charlie, and my managerguardian, Victoria. My dad lived in Forks and I lived here in Los Angeles with Victoria who is my manager and legal guardian. She helped me start my career but my dad thought about the secret.

_**At live concert in L.A.:**_

'_Come on  
>You get the limo out front (oh)<br>Hottest styles, every shoe every color!  
><em>

_Yeah when your famous it can be kinda fun  
>It's really you, but no one ever discovers!<br>_

_Who would a thought that a girl like me would double as a super star!  
><em>

_You get the best of both worlds!  
>Chill it out take it slow Then you rock out the show!<br>You get the best of both worlds!  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds!'<em>

I finished my last song of the concert as the crowd went wild. They loved me so much. I looked down at all of them jumping up and down and screaming my name. They really were the best fans a girl could get.

"Thank you. Thank you all. You were a great crowd. I love you all." I said as I blew kisses and waved to them while leaving the stage.

I went straight to the dressing room. I drank my water and wiped my forehead with a towel. Performing was actually a lot of work. You could almost call it a sport. I quickly changed into a new outfit. I put on white skinny jeans with some rocking high heels and a pink sequenced dress top with a belt and white jacket. I made sure my black wig was in place. My black 'hair' was flat going way past my shoulders with the fringe hanging above my eyes. I proceeded to go outside so that I could start the CD signing.

My manager/guardian Victoria led me to the table set up. There were lots of people already lined up and they all went wild when I came out. It was so nice to hear the sound of the crowd. I signed autographs for two hours before I was done. I was glad that it was over because my hand was starting to cramp up. I went straight to the limo this time. Victoria would get all my things.

"That was a great show honey. I'm so proud of you." Victoria complimented as she came in the limo.

"Thanks, I'm just glad it's finally over." I said resting my head back.

"You need to rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." She reminded me.

I groaned. "Why do all my days have to be so busy?"

"Because its summer vacation and we need to use all the time we can get to make sure that you stay on top." She said.

"You know what I don't get? If its summer vacation then why am I working instead of doing stuff like … I don't know … being on _vacation_?" I asked annoyed.

"You know that summer is the best time to keep you on top of your game. You're always busy during school so we get less done and the other holidays are so short." She said looking over my schedule.

I sighed. "What do I have on this week?"

"Tomorrow morning is your audition as Jewel for Ghost Return so be prepared. After that you have an interview with Rachel Ankara. She's going to ask you a lot about that vampire movie you just finished. Then you have rehearsals. On Tuesday and Wednesday you're finishing shooting the season finale of Riverside. After you're done shooting it's the cocktail party with the cast and crew. On Thursday it's more rehearsing and you agreed to go shopping with Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. And Friday morning is your flight to Forks. I'll have all your bags packed and ready by Thursday night." She told me.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I have no time to be Bella. It's always Marie. She has such a tight schedule." I complained.

"Well that's what you get for making the secret." She told me giving me a pointed look. "And besides, I thought you wanted this, the fame and fortune. It's going to get much harder to live a double life. Are you sure you don't want to tell for the world your secret?"

"No! We agreed to keep it a secret until I was ready. You'll know when I'm ready. I'll tell you." I argued with her.

She sighed. "Alright, but you're almost nineteen. You're not a child anymore. I want you to remember that."

I stared at her disbelieving for a while before I spoke. "Do you even know how old I am?"

"Eighteen." She said looking at her phone.

I continued to stare at her. "You cannot be serious?"

She looked up at me. "What do you mean? You are eighteen, right?"

"Unbelievable …" I muttered. "I'm sixteen, by the way. My seventeenth birthday is coming up on the tenth of August or did you think I was born sometime in February?"

"Hey now, we all make mistakes. We've just got to move on from them." She defended. "And I don't see why you're getting so worked up. You probably don't even know when my birthday is."

"Eighth of March." I said dryly while glaring at her. "You'll be turning twenty-six but want everyone to think you're still twenty-one."

She smiled at me. "And that is why you are such a good listener."

I shook my head at her and looked out the window deciding to just ignore her. She could be so annoying sometimes. I don't even know why she's my manager but my dad seems to think she is a good choice. I think she's an annoying bitch that just keeps me busy so that she can get more money. I really don't like her. I sighed as we got to the mansion. I got out of the limo and went up to my bedroom. As soon as I was in my room I took off my wig and contacts. I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my loud and annoying alarm clock. It felt like I had just gone to bed. I groaned and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then changed into Marie. I wore a pink plaid skirt with some red heels and a white button up shirt and a pink fluffy scarf. I put on my contacts and my wig and tied it in a high pony tail with a pink ribbon. I had bright red lipstick, some blush, pink eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my bag and phone and went downstairs.

Victoria was sitting at the table looking through Elite Magazine. There were pancakes on a plate set out for me. I muttered good morning to Victoria and sat down to eat.

"Have you learnt your lines?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied while digging into my pancakes.

"Good we'll go over them in the car. I'm looking at your pictures for the shoot you just did." She said.

"Ooh! Let me see." I said reaching for the magazine.

She handed it to me and I looked at the pictures. At first I didn't want to do the shoot but Victoria convinced me that it would get me more fans. It was kind of a bad shoot though. They had me wearing lingerie in one of the pictures. I was wearing a black and purple striped corset with black underwear and thigh high leather boots. My air was wavy and flowing around me. I had a sexy look on my face.

In another picture I was wearing some jean booty shorts and strapless white bandanna. It didn't cover my stomach and showed off my cleavage. Although I looked hot this is not the image I wanted to send to people. I turned the next page hoping to find the more appropriate pictures I had taken but they weren't there. I flipped through all the pages but there was nothing. I slammed the magazine down on the table.

"What the hell happened to the other pictures they took?" I asked Victoria.

"I told them not to publish them." She shrugged.

"What! Why?" I asked furious.

"I wanted you to get a new image." She said sipping her coffee.

"As what? A slut?" I screamed.

She laughed at me. "It's good for your image."

I glared at her. "Let's just go." I said standing up. I stalked out of the house and to the car. I got into the passenger seat and waited for Victoria.

She later came out and got into the driver's side of the car. She insisted that I go over my lines with her. I reluctantly did knowing that I had to. When we got to the auditions I was starting to feel nervous. I don't know why I've done this so many times before. I did a few quick breathing exercises before getting out of the car. I followed Victoria inside. We waited ten minutes before they called me in. I greeted the director before saying my lines with the actor, James Hick, who played Jewel's love interest.

"'You know I love you, but we can't be together. I'm a ghost. You're a human. It won't work out." I said in my most compassionate voice while staring with wide eyes into his.

"'We can make it work.'" He said.

"'No, we can't. It'll never work out.'" I said looking down.

"'Please make it work,'" he lifted my chin so that we were looking in each others eyes again, "'I'll do whatever I can to be with you. We can make it work. We have to make it work.'"

I gave a soft smile. "'I'll always love you. You know that right?'"

"'Of coarse I know that.'" He said.

"'And if you love me too, you'll let me go.'" I said.

"'I can't, I won't -'"

"'Shh.'" I put a finger over his mouth. "'You can and you will.'"

"STOP!" The director yelled. "I've seen enough. I'll let you know in a week. You can go now."

"Thank you for your time." I said as I quickly walked outside to Victoria.

"How did it go?" She asked as I came out.

"I think I may have choked."

"What? How could you blow the audition?" She demanded.

"I didn't blow it on purpose. I was just nervous and ..." I couldn't continue.

"Honey calm down," she grabbed my face, "I'm sure you did alright. We'll get the feedback soon but now we need to get you to an interview with Rachel Ankara."

"Okay." I took a deep breathe and we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Like it? Hate it? please let me know and while you review i want you to remember that i love you all. :P Mwah!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey peoples! hows it goin? what have you been up to? is everything cool with you? well im good. heres another chappie :) hope you enjoy! please review. _my birthday_ is coming up on the _9th of June._ it would be the perfect present if you guys reviewed. i would like to know what you think. i luv you all! xoxo, Mwah!**

* * *

><p>I got to the Bay Walk Cafe and proceeded to the front counter. I ordered some coffee and took it to an empty table as I waited for Rachel Ankara to arrive. A few people came by and asked for my autograph which I gladly gave to them. I was in the middle of signing a picture as Rachel Ankara arrived.<p>

"Marie Michaels cares enough for her fans to give them a few autographs while sitting and drinking her coffee." She said as she wrote it down.

"Just looking out for my fans." I replied smiling as the fans walked away.

"Rachel Ankara. It's a pleasure to interview you Miss Michaels." She said sticking her hand out.

"The pleasure is mine." I said shaking her hand.

"So Marie, how did you find filming 'War of the Undead'?" She asked sitting down.

"I found that shooting the film was very exciting. There was a lot of action which made it a lot of fun." I answered.

"How did you find your co-stars? Did you work well with them?" She asked.

"We all got along very well. I enjoyed working with them. They really were awesome people. They helped me really get into my character. I felt I could really work well with them. I got close to them during the shoot and I am still close to them now." I took another sip of my coffee.

"In the film your lover was played by Edward Cullen. Was there anything going on behind the scenes?" She asked.

"Edward and I became very close while shooting 'War of the Undead'. It didn't move any further than just a friendship. We did not date at all. We simply hung out as close friends." I said smiling. Edward was a great guy and I really liked him but we were just friends. Sadly.

"Tell me about your character in the movie." She said.

"Well, the character I play is a seventeen year old vampire that runs away from her family. She runs into a bad boy vampire that she soon falls for. This vampire causes her a lot of trouble in the vampire world. They soon both cause so much trouble that a war starts. They both fight together but when they realize that they could lose they run away to find extra help. No one knows where they disappear to." I said.

"Very intriguing." She said as she wrote more down. "Recently some pictures of you in lingerie have been published in 'Elite Magazine'. What was your intention with posing for these pictures?"

Shit. I did not want to answer this. "I want to appeal to a larger fan base. I feel I am growing up and would like to let the world know." I said a bit nervous.

"Some people have said that you have been adjusted to Hollywood and would probably want to be the new 'skank in the spotlight'. What would you say to these people?" She asked.

"I would tell them that I'm just trying to move my career forward and maybe in a different direction. I don't think it is fair for them to call me a skank because I know that I'm not. I just want to make my fans happy. I really love them all. They're all great and supportive." I replied. I knew this was going to happen.

"Thank you Miss Michaels for your time." She stood up and stuck her hand out.

"Thanks for the interview." I said standing up and shaking her hand.

She picked up all her stuff and left. I grabbed my bag and went out to the car. Victoria was busy on her phone and had earplugs in her ears. I got in and she looked at me before starting the car.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Apparently I'm the new 'skank in the spotlight'. All thanks to those pictures." I said annoyed.

"Did you cover for being a skank?" She asked.

"Yes, I said I was trying to get more fans." I said.

"She could use that against you." She said.

"Well what else was I supposed to say?" I asked mad.

"What you said was fine." She said.

"Whatever." I said looking out the window.

When we got to the rehearsal building I got out of the car and went straight upstairs. I went into one of the changing rooms and put on some pink sweat pants, white sneakers with pink socks and a long white shirt that had my name printed on the front. I put on a head band and wrist bands. I walked into the rehearsal room and greeted my background dancers.

We went through my whole concert in Port Angeles. It was during the week I was going to Forks. We worked on the final touches with all the choreographed songs. I had only two songs that didn't have choreographed dances. Victoria gave her ideas for most of the choreography so that it looked exactly how she wants. After making sure that everything was perfect we decided to make Thursday a dress rehearsal.

I went to the changing rooms and changed back into my normal clothes. I grabbed my bag and went to the hall where Victoria was waiting.

"Since you worked so hard today, I am taking you out for dinner." She said with a huge smile.

"As Bella or Marie?" I asked cautiously. She always wanted Marie to be seen.

"Whoever you want." She said smiling brightly. More brightly than normal.

I looked at her for a few seconds. She seemed happier and a little hyper. What is up with her? I stopped walking.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked.

She laughed a very cheerful laugh. Okay this is getting weird.

"You are so cute. Asking if I'm on drugs. Who do you think I am?" She said happily.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No." She replied in a sing song voice.

I looked at her for a moment before muttering "whatever" and walking away. I got to the car and looked through my bag. I found the pills I was looking for. They are supposed to get you sober after drinking or taking drugs.

"Take these." I said holding my hand out to Victoria.

"Why! What are those?" She protested.

"You know what they are." I said and shoved them in her mouth and made her swallow. They should make her feel better in half an hour.

She started the car and I thought that maybe I should have driven. She was speeding down the highway. I was sure she would get a ticket. We got to the house very quickly thanks to Victoria's driving. I got out of the car but she just stayed there staring forward. I went upstairs and took off my wig and contacts. I took a quick shower and changed into some black skinny jeans, black heels and a black top with a red cherry on it. I had my straight and flat down my back. My side fringe was going over my left eye. I only had lip gloss on for my makeup. I was done in an hour.

When I went downstairs I found Victoria drinking some water. She looked better.

"Glad you've sobered up. Now let's go." I said.

"Oh no. You can go if you want but I'm not." She said.

"What! You offered to take me to dinner. You can't just offer and then back out. You said you'd take me." I said glaring at her.

"Listen brat. I'm not in the mood to go out tonight. Find something else to do tonight." She spat out and then rubbed her temples.

"Aagh you are such a bitch! I HATE YOU!" I shouted and ran out to my car and drove away at the fastest speed. I took out my phone and called Charlie.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Dad I can't take that woman anymore!" I said loudly into the phone.

"Bella? What are you talking about?" He asked worried.

"That bitch Victoria, keeps on doing stuff that I ask her not to do. She lies to me all the time." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well first she makes me known as the Hollywood skank. Then she made me feel nervous for my audition and I choked. She blames me for messing up. And she's been making my shows too flashy. She has been making everything choreographed with too many lights. After my rehearsals she was drunk or high or something. She said she would take me out for dinner and then she just decided not to. And I know I sound like a snob right now who expects to get everything she wants but I'm just annoyed." I groaned.

"Bella, you need to calm down." He said.

"I know." I took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Now Victoria is just trying to help you with your career." He said.

"She made me look like a skank. How is that helping with my career?" I said.

"Bella, how did she make you look like a skank?" He asked.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen the pictures. Don't buy this months issue of Elite Magazine." I said.

He sighed. "What else has Victoria done?"

"She's continuously rude to me." I said.

"Ok I can talk to her about that. What else?" He said.

"Today she was drunk or high again." I said.

"What! When has she been high before?" He demanded.

I smirked. I had her now. "She's always drinking and takes drugs on a regular basis."

"That's not right. I need to talk to her. Do you think you can come down to Forks a little earlier?" He asked.

"No can do. Tomorrow and Wednesday I'm filming." I said.

"Well then come on Thursday morning or Wednesday night." He said.

"Nope. Thursday I've got rehearsals and I'm going shopping with Demi and Selena." I said.

"Seriously Bella? I thought you didn't like shopping." He said.

"Fine, I'll cancel rehearsals and shopping and I'll see you Thursday morning." I said. I was kind of glad to get out of shopping.

"I'll see you then Bella. I'll talk to Victoria. And I have a few people I want you to meet." He said.

"Love you daddy. Bye." I said hanging up.

I continued just driving around for another half an hour before going home. I called Demi and Selena and told them I couldn't go shopping. I cancelled my rehearsals. I called the flight centre and changed my flight to Forks for Thursday. When I got home Victoria wasn't there so I just went up to my room and started packing my bags for Forks. I went to bed half way through.

The next morning I woke up and got out of bed. I went to check if Victoria was back but I couldn't find her. Fuck. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up. I sighed and called my limo driver to pick me up in one hour. I took a quick shower and changed into black skinny jeans and a red halter top. I put on my wig and contacts. I went downstairs and made a quick breakfast and waited for my driver. He came soon after I was done eating.

When I got to the studio set I went into the dressing room and changed into my characters clothes. In the first scene she would be wearing her cheerleading clothes. I went out and they did my hair and makeup. My 'hair' was tied up in a high pony tail. My makeup was glossy red lip gloss, a lot of foundation to make me seem more tan, yellow and blue eye shadow, fake eyelashes and some blush.

I did all of my scenes perfectly. After I was done I went home to find no Victoria. I called Charlie and he told me that he had asked her to give me a little space and I would see her at my concert in Port Angeles. I went to bed after ditching Marie and finishing packing. The next day I went through the same procedure as the previous day. The cocktail party at the end of the day was awesome. I was pretty tired when I got home. It was good that I had already finished packing.

* * *

><p><strong>so i hope you like it. i've been writing and have a rough draft for the next two chapters. i'll try to update soon. i would really luv it if you guys reviewed. it would be the best birthday present you guys could give me. i luv you all. xoxo, Mwah!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! thanks so much for the review. thanks to all the people who have added this story to their favourites. i love it when you guys love my stories.**

**I have a very important message. _NB: I will be writing exams for the next two weeks and will not have time to publish. _**

**And another important message. _NB: I will update High School Queen as soon as possible_ but like i said i have exams.  
><strong>**If you're wondering why i have not done chapter four up to now, well its because when i tried to upload it last week for some reason my computer deleted it instead so i have to rewrite it. I hope to be pubishing it soon. **

**Enjoy chapter three. Reviews are very much appreciated. I luv you all. xoxo, Mwah!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I felt great. I was happy to finally be leaving for Forks. I got up and took a quick shower. I dressed in some clothes that were sunny but good for cold weather. I wore a white sundress that stopped mid thigh with black stockings, white cowgirl boots and a black jacket. My brown hair was straight down my shoulders and my side fringe going to the right side. My makeup consisted of pink lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara and white glittery eye shadow.<p>

I got all three of my bags and went downstairs. I made myself a quick breakfast. After eating I put everything in my car. I made sure I had all my stuff and left for the airport. I left my car in the parking at the airport. I checked in and boarded my flight on time. It was a nice flight but it felt like it took forever. I was glad when it was finally over.

I got a trolley to put my luggage in. I went out and looked for Charlie. I found him standing with two other people. I remember them from my childhood. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They all smiled when they saw I went straight to them and into Charlie's arms.

"Hey daddy." I said.

"Hey bud. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm great." I said smiling as I pulled away.

"I suppose you don't remember us." Carlisle said.

"How could I forget the two people who made me fall in love with music and made me go to a music school in California." I said hugging him.

"It's good to see you again Bella." Esme said as I hugged her.

"You too Esme. I missed you and Carlisle so much." I said.

They smiled at me as we took my bags and went outside. We got into Carlisle's black Mercedes. Me and Esme in the back and Carlisle driving with Charlie in the front.

"Bella, we are taking you to our home so that you can meet our children." Esme said smiling.

"You have children?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, we mentioned them a few times. They're all your age." Carlisle said.

"Oh yes. You did mention them. You adopted five right?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll love them." Esme said.

I smiled at her and then looked out the window. There were lots of trees passing by. We soon arrived at their house. It was so beautiful and I loved it so much. It was in the forest. It was white and looked like a fairy tale castle. We got out of the car and went inside. There were five kids sitting in the TV room. Two girls were looking in a magazine. Two guys were playing a video game and the third guy was watching. They all turned to look at us. I gasped when I saw that the third guy was Edward Cullen. I stared at him for a moment before turning away.

"Children I'd like you to meet Bella, Bella this is Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Esme said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said in a British accent looking at each of them. I looked at Edward a bit longer than the others. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you." Alice said bouncing off the couch and coming to hug me.

I laughed at her excitement and the others joined in. I looked at Edward and saw him staring at me with narrowed eyes. He knew me so well that there was a possibility that he recognized me. My laugh could have tipped him off.

"Where are you from?" Rosalie said standing up and coming towards me.

"I was born here in Forks actually. When I was still young I went to live in England. At around age thirteen I came back to Forks and then to California." I said with the same British accent.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're lying."

"Excuse me?" I said trying to be appalled but I sounded a little nervous.

"I can tell a fake accent anywhere." She said laughing.

"Ok you caught me." I said in my normal voice laughing.

"Bella might I ask why you pretended to be British?" Charlie asked.

"Because father, I love British people." I said smiling. The others laughed at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella." Rosalie said sticking out her hand.

"You too." I said shaking her hand.

The others then also greeted me. Emmett gave me a fist pound while Jasper and Edward shook my hand. Edward recognized me and smiled when we shook hands.

"It's nice to see you again." He said and then leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Marie."

"You guys know each other?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I met ... Bella ... while I was filming 'War of the Undead'. We actually dated for a while." He said giving me a smile.

"Bella you never told me you dated Edward Cullen." Charlie said smirking at me.

"Well, I told you I was dating a boy." I said. The others laughed.

"How did you guys meet?" Alice asked.

"It was at a movie premier." I said quickly.

"Bella somehow got past security and practically harassed me." Edward said with a smirk.

"Excuse me, but asking for your autograph isn't harassment." I said going along with this lie. I did actually ask for his autograph one time though.

"It is when you're jumping around screaming while trying to hug me." He said. The others laughed at this. I glared playfully at him. He made me seem ridiculous and boy crazy.

"Did you really do that Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Edward's exaggerating. I wasn't that bad." I said.

"Sure you weren't." He said rolling his eyes.

I playfully hit his shoulder and scowled. Everyone else laughed.

"We're going to head out for a while. We'll see you guys later." Carlisle said as he and Charlie and Esme left.

"So Bella, where are you really from?" Rosalie asked as we all sat down.

"Well I was born here but I moved to California when I was eleven." I said smiling.

"Who do you stay with in California?" Jasper asked.

"My guardian, Victoria." I said.

"What happened to your mom?" Emmett asked. Rosalie gave him a look and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Sorry about Emmett. He says things without thinking." Rosalie apologized.

"Charlie already told us." Alice said with a small smile.

"Its cool guys. I don't mind you asking. She died in a car accident a long time ago." I said. They just nodded.

"Let's watch some TV." Jasper suggested.

"Cool, where's the bathroom?" I asked looking at Edward to let him know I wanted him to come.

"It's down the hall. I'll show you the way." Edward said standing up.

I stood up and followed him down the hall. He led me to the bathroom and when I got in he stood outside next to the door. I motioned for him to come in and he lifted an eyebrow but came in. I shut the door and turned to him.

"How did you know I was Marie?" I asked looking at him.

"Because I know you." He said stepping closer to me. "I had a feeling it was you when you first came in but then when you laughed and when you spoke I just knew."

"You're the first one to figure it out." I said looking into his eyes.

"You know I really like you Marie." He said looking into my eyes. "Well I guess its Bella. I really would like if you would be my girlfriend. I wanted to ask you as soon as we were done with the movie but you were so busy."

"I would like to be your girlfriend." I said.

He then leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was magical. There were fireworks and tingles and everything. It started off as a sweet kiss and soon turned into a make out session. All too soon he pulled away and we looked into each others eyes. Both of our breathing was labored. I then realized he couldn't date both of me. Since his family knew we dated let's make him date Bella.

"You are going to have to date Bella." I stated.

"What do you mean? I thought I was dating Bella." He said.

"Exactly. You're dating Bella and not Marie." I said.

"Got it." He said smiling.

"We should probably get back now." I said.

He sighed but nodded. I walked to the door and opened it slowly so that I could check if anyone was there. I gasped in surprise as I saw the others standing outside the door. I motioned for Edward to stay in the bathroom.

"Um, why are you guys all here?" I asked as I slipped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"We came to see what was taking so long." Rosalie said smirking.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked and Emmett snickered.

"He, um, went to ... his bedroom." I said.

"We know he's in the bathroom." Jasper smirked as he tried to open the door. I stopped him.

"What? He's not in the bathroom. That's crazy. Why would you think that?" I said nervously.

Emmett laughed. "Edward, get out of there." He pushed past me and went into the bathroom. He then came out pulling Edward. Edward pushed Emmett off of him.

"Hey guys." Edward said casually leaning against a wall. The others laughed.

"If you two are done making out in bathrooms," Rosalie smirked, "we wanted to play a game of truth and dare."

"What's that?" I asked and they all gasped.

"You've never played truth and dare?" Emmett asked shocked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Oh we have to help you, for you have not lived." Emmett said dramatically as he pulled me down the hall. Everyone chuckled at him.

He dragged me to the TV room and sat on the floor. I sat next to him and the others came and we sat in a circle.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Love it? Hate it? I wanna know! Review please. If you review i'll give you a virtual cookie :)<strong>

**PEACE, LOVE, FRIENDSHIP AND HAPPINESS. I luv you all (even the people that hate my stories). xoxo, Mwah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoplez! I finished exams :) YAY! So heres another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and adding me to favourites and story alerts. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"The rules are simple Bella. If someone picks you than you either have to chose truth or dare. If you chose truth then you have to answer a question honestly. If you chose dare then you have to do what the person tells you to do. Understand?" Alice told me.<p>

"I think so." I said.

"I'll start." Emmett yelled. "Edward?"

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to call a celebrity on your phone book and offer to do them for five bucks. You have to wait for their reaction. And we get to chose who." Emmett said grinning.

"I can't do that and you know it. It will ruin my image." Edward said.

"You have to." Alice piped in.

Edward sighed but took out his phone and gave it to Emmett. Everyone crowded around and looked through all the names and numbers. They decided on calling Dakota Fanning. Edward put her on speaker. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Dakota." Edward said.

"Oh hey Edward, how's it going? You'll never believe the buzz that's going on now. You have to read this article in Elite Magazine. Its -"

"I'll do you for five bucks." Edward said interrupting her.

"Excuse me?" She yelled.

"I'll do you for five bucks." He repeated.

There was silence for a moment before we heard her yell away from the phone.

"Liz, block all calls from Edward Cullen."

We were all laughing so hard.

"I have to go Edward. Goodbye." She said before hanging up.

We were laughing so much that Edward also joined in. We soon calmed down. Edward then looked at Rose.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to spray paint the words 'I am a whore' on your car in black." Edward said smiling.

Rosalie glared at him for a moment as we laughed. She then stood up and went outside. We all followed her out. She went into the garage and got some spray paint from a drawer. She went to a red convertible that was beautiful. She spray painted 'I am a whore' on the doors. She then pushed Edward aside as she stalked back inside the house. We all laughed at her. When we got inside Rosalie looked at me.

"Truth or dare, Bella?" She asked.

"Um, truth." I replied.

"How many people have you shagged?" She asked.

"What does shagged mean?" I asked.

"How people have you had sex with." Alice said.

"Californian girls always have sex with loads of people." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm like those other girls? Why do you think I've had sex before?" I asked.

"You can tell from the angle of someone's hips if they've done it." Rose said glancing at my hips. I looked down at my hips and frowned. They were normal hips. At least I thought so. I always thought that they were good hips. I looked up and saw everyone looking at my hips.

"Stop looking at my hips!" I snapped. They all looked away.

"So, how many?" Alice demanded.

"Well let's see," I said pretending to think about it, "none!"

"Seriously? You've never done it?" Emmett said.

"Um, well, I'm only sixteen, and, I've never really had a boyfriend before. Ok I have had a lot of boyfriends before but not a real one."

I said looking down at my hands.

"But your hips! I've seen it all and people with hips like that have so done it." Rosalie said standing up. She pulled me up to my feet as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking something. Alice get the tape." Rosalie said. Alice got up and left the room.

"Tape?" I asked scared now.

"Yes tape. I want you to stand up straight." She said as Alice handed her the tape. She started measuring me.

"It makes no sense." Alice said.

"Unless," Rosalie said like she was thinking about something, "you got your hips done."

"Can you even do that?" Alice asked eyes gleaming.

"I didn't get my hips done. I don't think you can do that. My hips are probably just naturally like this." I told them.

"No. Either you got them done or you've had sex." Rosalie said.

I looked at my hips again and frowned. "I've never done either." She frowned and looked at me for a while.

"Could you girls please get back to the game?" Emmett said annoyed.

We then sat back down and it was my turn to ask Alice. I didn't know what to dare her to do so I made her burn all her fashion magazines. She seamed pretty upset but did it. For the rest of the afternoon we continued to play truth and dare. It was a lot of fun. Charlie told me that I could stay at the Cullen's house that night. We decided to order pizza and watch movies.

"So, what movie should we watch first?" Alice asked.

"How about ... 'Forever Dark'." I suggested. Edward snickered at my choice. I was the main actress in this movie.

"That's a great choice." Alice said.

"No its not." Emmett and Rosalie said.

"That movie is terrible." Jasper said.

"Not to mention that skank Marie Michaels is in it." Rosalie sneered rolling her eyes. I put my hand on my hip and went into in attitude pose. On the inside I was really hurt though but I couldn't show it.

"Marie Michaels is not a skank." Edward said. "She's actually a really nice person."

"You're only saying that because you got to suck face with her during half of 'war of the undead'." Emmett smirked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you guys didn't get together." Jasper said.

"We didn't get together because we didn't want to. And she has a really nice personality. She only seems like a skank because of her manager. If you guys knew who she was then you would understand." Edward said glaring at them. I gave him a small smile.

Rosalie looked at him for a moment. "Whatever, I still don't like her."

"Ok guys, let it go. What other movie could we watch?" Alice asked trying to stop the fight about to start.

"How about 'blood, blood and more blood'." Emmett suggested with a huge smile.

"What kind of title is that?" I said smiling.

"The most awesome title ever." Emmett bellowed.

"Does everyone agree?" Alice asked.

Everyone agreed and she put it in. I should have known I wouldn't like a movie with blood in the title three times. I screamed so many times. You would think after doing so many movies I would remember that its all fake but that thought didn't register. I ended up running for the bathroom by the time the movie was over. I threw up nearly all the pizza I had eaten. The others came to check on me.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice said.

"Yeah ... fine." I choked out before hurling again.

"Bella would you like some water?" Edward said as he kneeled beside me on the floor.

"Yes," I choked out.

"I'll go get it." Rosalie said and I heard her footsteps as she left.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Bella?" Jasper said.

"No I think I'm fine." I said standing up and wiping my mouth. Rosalie came in and handed me glass of water.

"Here you go." She said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks." I said as I dunked it down. I looked at everyone and smiled. "Sorry, I just get a little sick at the sight of too much blood." I chuckled. "Even when it's fake."

"You should have seen your face Bella." Emmett laughed. "You were so green."

"Well that's the price you pay for being pale." I laughed with him and everyone joined in.

"Let's go watch more movies." Alice said.

We all went back to the TV room and watched more movie's. I found out later that Emmett and Rosalie were dating and Jasper and Alice also were. I was completely surprised when I saw Emmett and Rose making out on the couch. I shrieked.

"What the fuck?" I screamed looking at them.

They broke apart and everyone laughed. I looked at all of them like they were crazy.

"I guess we forgot to mention that Rose and Emmett are dating and so are me and Jasper." Alice said.

"But ... you're siblings." I said in disgust.

"We're not actually related remember." Rosalie said.

"I guess that sort of makes it ok." I said.

"Bella, we're in love. We can't deny it. We feel that it was fate that brought us together. Fate has a way of helping you find your true love. The one you were made for. Your soul mate." Jasper said looking at Alice.

"That's so sweet." I said softly. "But, I don't believe in true love."

"You don't?" asked Jasper.

"No. So many people spend their whole life searching for their soul mates and hardly anyone ever finds someone they think is them. If fate really wanted you to be with the person you were made for then fate would have done something about it instead of letting you waste your time looking." I said in a serious tone looking at all of them. They were shocked.

"So- what you're saying is- you don't think you'll ever find your true love?" Rosalie asked me.

"Probably not." I shrugged. "I might find someone I really like but I seriously think that true love doesn't exist. Love doesn't last forever. Eventually you just feel the need to put up with your lover. Sometimes that doesn't even work and you end up getting separated and then a divorce."

I looked at all of their surprised and shocked faces. I realized a little too late that that might have not been the right thing to say. Jasper looked deep in thought, Alice was shaking her head slowly while looking at the ground, Emmett was nervously glancing at Rose, Rose was glaring at me, and Edward looked a little hurt. I definitely said the wrong thing.

"I'm not saying that's going to happen to you guys. I'm sure your love will last." I said quickly. "Like they say; 'there's an exception to every rule'."

Alice smiled at me realizing that I didn't mean to say anything harsh. She changed the subject and we went back to watching movies and joking around.

Charlie let me stay for the night. I was going to stay in the guest bedroom. It was two rooms down from Edward. Rosalie was in between us. Across the hall was a bathroom even though each room had their own. Next to the bathroom, across from Edward was Emmett's room. Next to Emmett was the stairs. On the other side of the stairs was Alice's room. Across from Alice, next to Edward was Jasper.

I got ready for bed fairly quickly. I made sure to keep all my Marie things covered with a few other things in case anybody might see her suitcase. My other two suitcases just had my general stuff. I made sure they were all closed before walking towards the bed. The lights were off but a bedside lamp was on. As I climbed into bed there was a short knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like? Please review if you liked. I have already done the next chapter so if I get 2 or more reviews before the weekend is over then i'll update :)<strong>

**xoxo, Mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I asked for 2 reviews and i got 3 :) YAY! So you guys _do_ know how to push a button. Lets keep those awesome reviews coming. I do take my time to read them. I love hearing what you have to say. Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>As I climbed into bed there was a short knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." I said to the anonymous person behind my door.

Edward came into the room and smiled at me. He closed the door behind him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey," he said smiling but it dropped, "how come you never told me that your real name was Isabella Swan?"

I frowned. I was afraid of this. "I never told you because I couldn't. It had to stay a secret. I didn't want to risk the world finding out."

"I would never have told anyone." He defended.

"I know that now." I said with a soft smile. "I guess I should have known that you'd find out eventually. I planned on telling you before we broke up." I frowned at the end.

"That was only because we had to." He said. "I never wanted to break up with you."

"Me neither." I said looking into his eyes. "You know, I've always loved you. You're the best guy any girl could ever have."

"You're the best girl any guy could ever have." He said leaning forward. I leaned forward too.

Our lips met and there were the fireworks that I always felt when I kissed him. He kissed me hard, with lots of love and passion. It was a deep kiss. When we broke finally off after a very long time we were both panting slightly. We just stared at each other for a long while.

For another hour we just talked about random but meaningful things. When I started getting really tired he left to his own room and I fell asleep. I slept very peacefully dreaming about Edward.

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eye's groggily and found Alice at the side of the bed shaking me awake. I yelped in surprise.

"Bella! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She squealed in my ear.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. Where's the fire?" I said sitting up.

She laughed at me. "Breakfast starts in thirty-five minutes and you don't want to be late or else Emmett might just eat all the food." She giggled.

I yawned. "Ok, I'll be down in a second. Let me at least take a shower and get dressed."

"Ok! I'll go wake up the others." She said and bounced out of the room. Where did she get all that energy from?

I got out of bed and went to go take a shower. I took ten minutes. I then chose what to wear. I decided on wearing pink. I wore a pink mini skirt, pink tights, red high heels and a pink checkered v-neck. I wore five bangles on each wrist. I pinned my fringe back with a pink clip that had a heart on it. The rest of my hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a pink ribbon. My makeup was not so simple. I had on some red blush with a bit of glitter, bright red lipstick, I put on quite a bit of eyeliner, I had bright pink eye shadow and some glittery fake eyelashes. I looked and felt like Barbie. I felt happy and bright too. It seemed like a sunny day even though the sky was filled with clouds.

I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. I still had ten minutes until breakfast was meant to be ready. I checked my phone for any messages. I had three. The first was from Dakota, asking how I was doing. The second was a notification, telling me to check 'Celebrity Gossip', for any recent news. The third was from Victoria. When I read her message I stopped in the middle of the staircase shocked. I read the message again. Apparently I didn't get the part in Ghost Return, but that's not what shocked me. It said that she had hired a new guitarist for me. Edward Cullen.

I never knew he played the guitar. Why didn't she tell me that she was looking for a new guitarist for my back up band? I was kind of happy but mad at the same time. I got out of my shock and decided to be happy since its a happy day. I closed my messages and skipped down the rest of the stairs. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were already there. I smiled brightly at them.

"Morning." I said to all of them. They smiled at me.

"Morning dear. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Esme said as she continued cooking.

"Okay." I said as I skipped to where the others were sitting with a huge smile on my face. Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What's up with you? Why are you so smiley today?" She asked.

"Can't a girl be happy?" I asked sarcastically as I sat down.

"Why did you dress like a mini Barbie?" Emmett asked trying not to laugh.

I glared at him. "Because I can."

"But dude, what's with all the pink glitter?" He said as he crackled up.

I glared at him some more and then looked away from him. Rose also laughed with him. I started to think that I might have gone overboard.

"Don't listen to Emmett, Bella. He's just am idiot. I think you look lovely." Alice said sincerely as she smiled hugely at me and was slightly bouncing.

Edward and Jasper then came down the stairs and greeted us. Edward raised an eyebrow at my choice of clothes and makeup but I just rolled my eyes at him. He had a lot of his own explaining to do. I decided to check Celebrity Gossip to see what's new.

The main headlines were: 'Taylor Swift gets a new cat'; 'Eva Longoria helps less fortunate'; 'Adam Sandler stars in new movie'; 'Usher finds talent in 16 year old Justin Bieber'; 'Edward Cullen is Marie Michaels new lead guitarist'; 'Lindsey Lohan is back in rehab'.

The only real scandal was Lindsey Lohan going back to rehab but I guess we all expected that. I knew that my new guitarist would be news. I clicked on the article and read it. It said:

'Marie Michaels has asked her co star, Edward Cullen, from 'War of the Undead' to be her new lead guitarist. Many people suggest that they have been having a secret relationship. The two became very close to each other during their filming. Marie Michaels could have possibly only let Edward Cullen into the band because she has romantic feelings for him. Many people question whether this is true. Are these two in fact friends with benefits? Keep reading as we keep a close watch on the two love birds.'

I chuckled slightly at what the reporters were saying. Even though they were half right, it was always funny how they took such small things and made them a huge deal. I then remembered that I was going to have to be extra careful with Edward when I was Marie. I couldn't do anything to tip the press off that we might be dating. He was dating Bella and not Marie.

I passed my phone to Edward as Esme called us for breakfast. Carlisle had already gone to the hospital for work. Edward read the article and snorted at it. He looked back at me and I gave him an amused smile. He rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him silently asking why he never told me. He shrugged and mouthed 'sorry, forgot to mention it'. I shook my head at him and looked down. He chuckled a little bit and I laughed.

"Something funny?" Emmett asked looking at us as he stuffed some pancakes into his mouth. Everyone else was also looking at us.

"Nothing." I said as I took my phone from Edward. "Just an article about Edward."

"What does it say?" Alice asked curiously. The others seemed bored and went back to eating their breakfast.

"Just how the whole world seems to think I'm dating Marie Michaels." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Wait! Your not?" Rosalie said with fake shock.

"Of course not. I'm dating Bella." He said. Esme seemed shocked by this news but then recovered and smiled brightly at the two of us.

"I dunno Edward. It kind of does seem like you're going out with Marie Michaels." Jasper said and Alice nodded her head in agreement while Emmett continued stuffing his face.

"Well I'm not." Edward said sharply. Any old fool could tell that he was annoyed and shouldn't be bothered anymore. Esme decided to cut in.

"What are you kids doing today?" She asked smiling.

"I'm going to the library." Jasper said. What the hell? Which teenager in their right mind would go to a library in the summer holidays?

"We're catching a movie and then going to the park." Rosalie said gesturing to her and Emmett.

"I've got to work." Edward said giving an apologetic smile.

"Hold on a minute mister. I thought you were here on vacation." Esme said giving him a disapproving look.

"I was but I have to go to rehearsals for a concert in Port Angeles. I'm playing back-up guitar. It was kind of a last minute thing." He said matter-of-factly.

"Wait! You're playing in Port Angeles?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Did you know Marie Michaels is also playing in Port Angeles? We all got tickets remember." Alice said

"Yeah, I remember. I'm not going to need that ticket anymore." Edward said averting his gaze to his food.

Alice gasped. "Do not tell me that you are doing back-up for her." She said seeming quite annoyed. Esme sighed seeing that her plan to get away from this subject didn't work.

Edward shrugged. "Maybe I am." Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Bella, don't you ever get worried that Edward might cheat on you with Marie Michaels?" Rosalie asked and Edward shot her a death glare.

"Not really. I know he'd never hurt me like that." I said. I then turned to Alice. "Alice, what are you doing today?" I asked trying to change the subject. Edward continued glaring at Rosalie. The others went into their own conversations.

Alice frowned at me. "I don't know. I was going to go shopping but I have no one to go with me." She pouted and then her eyes lit up. "Would you like to go Bella?" She asked in the sweetest most innocent voice ever. It was hard to resist.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I can't." I told her gently.

"Please, please, please come." She begged bouncing on her chair.

"I'm really sorry Alice but I have a few things I need to do today." e.g. rehearsals for my concert.

"Like what?" She demanded pouting while crossing her arms.

"Oh, um... you know... stuff." I stuttered lamely.

Alice snorted and narrowed her eyes at me. "What kind of stuff?"

"Charlie wants me to do a few things for him." I lied smoothly. She wasn't convinced.

"Mmhmm..." She eyed me suspiciously before going back to eating her breakfast.

We all finished quickly and Charlie came soon to pick me up. I said goodbye to everyone and we took my bags to Charlie's place. I had to change into Marie for my rehearsals later today. I put on sunglasses and a scarf around my head so that no one would recognize me. I would have just stayed as Bella but they probably wouldn't have let me into rehearsals area if I did.

When I got to rehearsals in Port Angeles I was a little bit and the others had already started. I took off my sunglasses and scarf and put it down with my purse.

"Hey guys I'm sorry that I'm late. Let's just get started on 'Who Said'." I told them. I showed Edward where he would stand with the band. We all got into position and we started the song.

'_I'm more than just  
>Your average girl<br>I'd like to turn me up  
>And show the world<br>Aw, yea_

_'Cuz some can talk the talk_  
><em>But this girl just wants to rock<em>  
><em>I'm individual<em>  
><em>I'm not like anyone<em>

_I can be glamorous_  
><em>Just like you see in all the magazines<em>  
><em>I can be cool as ice<em>  
><em>Or anything I wanna be<em>

_Who said, who said_  
><em>I can't be Superman?<em>  
><em>I say, I say<em>  
><em>That I know I can<em>

_Who said, who said_  
><em>I won't be President?<em>  
><em>I say, I say<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothin' yet<em>  
><em>Aw yea, yea!<em>

_Go on and make some noise_  
><em>Every girl has her choice<em>  
><em>To lead their own parade<em>  
><em>I do it my way<em>  
><em>Oww!<em>

_I can be soft and sweet_  
><em>Or louder than the radio<em>  
><em>I can be sophisticated<em>  
><em>Or totally good<em>  
><em>[From: . ]<em>  
><em>Out of control<em>

_Who said, who said_  
><em>I can't be Superman?<em>  
><em>I say, I say<em>  
><em>That I know I can<em>

_Who said, who said_  
><em>I'm not electrifying?<em>  
><em>I say, I say<em>

_There's no holding back_  
><em>Stayin' right on track<em>  
><em>'Cuz you control the game<em>  
><em>So let ?em know your name<em>  
><em>No limitations on imagination<em>  
><em>Imaginate!<em>  
><em>Yea!<em>

_Who said, who said_  
><em>I can't be worldwide?<em>  
><em>I say, I say<em>  
><em>Time is on my side<em>

_Who said, who said_  
><em>I can't be 10 feet tall?<em>  
><em>I say, I say<em>  
><em>That I can have it all<em>

_Who said, who said_  
><em>I can't be Superman?<em>  
><em>I say, I say<em>  
><em>That I know I can<em>

_Who said, who said_  
><em>I won't be president?<em>  
><em>I say, I say<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothin' yet<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothin' yet<em>

_Whoa, yea_  
><em>Who said?<em>  
><em>Come on, yea<em>  
><em>That's right!'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like? Sorry if you don't like what Bella was wearing but she was in a random mood :P <strong>

**The next chapter should be up on Tuesday or Wednesday. It depends when I finish it. If you don't review though then I won't update so soon so carry on reviewing. If I can get 3 reviews in one day then I'm expecting at least 4 before the next time I review. Please, it makes me happy.**

**I love you all :) xoxo, Mwah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was surprised with a little vacation. Any way I came onto fanfiction today so that I could read my reviews and update but I was shocked when I read my reviews. Some of you were very nice while a certain person called '_HeartBreaker'_ was extremely rude. This is what they said:**

_**'It amazes me that with the amount of people that use the whole 'Bella is famous' story you still have people reviewing good stuff about this story.**_

_**The idea is way too overused and it bores me to death seeing the same stories repeated in a different way.**_

_**I don't know why people seem to like this story.**_

_**Its lousy, horrendous, boring, idiotic, over-used and just plain tacky. The best word to describe it would be crap. Your story is crap.**_

_**Why don't you do us all a favour by leaving fanfiction and save us all some time from having to read your terrible stories.**_

_**Also take a lesson in creative writing. Just by reading this story I can tell that you are probably the least creative person ever. Once you get an imagination then come back and actually make this story interesting.'**_

**I was extremely surprised and angry. Because of this person I decided to cut this chapter short. Now it really is boring. If anyone actually likes this story then please review and I promise to make the next chapter really long. I won't leave this story though because I love it too much. **

**Oh well, I hope you like this extremely short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rehearsals went great. There were no problems. We basically just did a run through. After rehearsals I went back to Charlie's place to sort through some of my stuff. I wasn't really doing anything. I was just looking at all my things. I found my scrap book at the bottom of my bag. It was actually kind of Marie's scrap book. It held all her pictures over the years. I was about to open it when someone knocked on my door.<p>

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's me, Alice." Alice said from the other side of the door.

Shit. What is she doing here? "Just a minute." I said as I moved everything around. I hid all of Marie's items before I walked to the door.

I opened the door to find Alice standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Alice." I said slowly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Bella, are you busy?" She asked widening her eyes.

"No. Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"How would you like to go somewhere amazing with me?" She said excitedly.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a secret." She whispered and put a finger over her mouth.

I laughed at her but agreed to go. She drove us to the hospital.

"Alice, is this your secret place?" I asked her.

"No silly. We're just here to say hi to my dad real quick." She said as we got out the car.

We went to the reception and the secretary called Alice's dad. He came out a few minutes later.

"Hello girls, what can I do for-" he was cut off short when he looked at me. "Whoa. That's a lot of pink Bella." He said as he looked at my outfit.

"If I get another reaction like this from your family then I'm going to change and you'll all feel bad for making me feel ugly." I said pouting.

"Bella, you look lovely." Carlisle said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So, what can I do for you two?" He asked. I looked at Alice.

"We just came to say hi." Alice said. Seriously? We just came to say hi?

"You came to say hi?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep." Alice said. I stared at her with a look that clearly said 'what the hell'. I have a lot of things I need to do and we came here to say hi.

"Okay then. You've said hi and now I need to get back to my patients." Carlisle said.

"Okay daddy. Love you." Alice said while giving him a hug.

"I'll see you at home." He said as he pulled away. He turned to me and gave me a hug.

"Bye Carlisle." I said as we pulled away.

We then left the hospital. When we were in the car I told Alice that she could have just called her dad. She said that she needed to see him in person but she wouldn't tell me why. I just let it go. Alice was weird.

After about half an hour Alice stopped at an abandoned playground. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow but she just shrugged and got out the car. Like I said before, Alice is weird.

"This is the place?" I asked her as we got out of the car.

"Yep." She said as she went to sit on one of the swings. I followed her and sat on the one next to her.

"So ..." She started and then stated, "I know your secret."

My heart beat speed up. She can't possibly know I'm Marie Michaels unless ... Edward told her. Well damn him if he did. Wait, she could be talking about anything. Just act cool and she might not figure you out.

"What secret?" I asked playing dumb.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You are probably, by far, the worst actress I have ever met, you know that?"

I gasped shocked. How dare she say that I, Isabella Marie Swan - secretly Marie Michaels - was a bad actress? Oh she's going to get it now.

"Excuse me?" I said as I got up and stood in front of her. I glared at her furiously. I was towering above her. She stopped laughing. "What did you say?"

She looked a little scared. "Jeez, chill. It was just a joke." She said quickly.

"Oh. Okay then. Ha ha." I let out an awkward chuckle as I sat back down.

"You know you just confirmed my suspicions." She stated.

"About what?" I asked warily.

She looked at me with an 'are you serious? If you don't know what I'm talking about then you must be stupid,' look.

"You're famous, aren't you?" She asked. Shit, shit, shit. My heart sped up.

"Why would you think that?" I asked casually.

"Just the way you act. That whole story you and Edward told was fake. You were one of his co-stars. I'm not sure in what movie though, but I'll find out." She said confidently. I was relieved that she didn't think that I was Marie Michaels but she might put the pieces together.

"Alice I can assure you that I am not famous. I wish I was though." I said with a small chuckle to make it seem like I found her ridiculous.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips, "I'll find out who you are."

"Good luck with that." I said sarcastically. There was no way that she would figure out that I'm Marie Michaels.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't know about you guys but I think that this was probably my worst chapter :( If you guys want a nice chapter then please review <em>nice<em> reviews. I don't mind if you give me advise or if you point out my mistakes but when you criticise my story with such hateful words, it actually hurts. If you don't like it then don't read.**

**I also have a deal fore you. If I get:**

**1 nice Review = update in three weeks (Sunday the 31st of July)**

**2 nice Reviews = update in two weeks (Sunday the 24th of July)**

**3 nice Reviews = update in one week (next Sunday, the 17th of July)**

**4+ nice Reviews = update in four days (this Thursday, the 14th of July)**

**And if you don't know or haven't figured it out, a week has seven days :P**

_**I PROMISE THAT IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS FROM MY LOVELY READERS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND 10X BETTER THAN THIS**_

**xoxo, Mwah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner but I have a good reason this time. On the 13th of July I was in a car crash. A car hit our car from the side. I went into a coma and only woke up on the 6th of August. I was let out of the hospital a week later on the 13th of August. My injuries weren't so severe. I just broke my arm and went into a coma. My little sister, however, was in the back seat and wasn't wearing her seatbelt. She just so happened to be on the side that the other car hit us from. She lost a lot of blood and broke most of the bones in her body. She went into a coma as well. Everyone thought that there was no hope for her but then she woke up on the 8th of August. Two days after I did. She was weak. I got to see her for about ten minutes and then she died right in front of my eyes. It was a terrible experience for me. People say that she woke up specialy to say goodbye to me.**

**Anyway, after I was let out of the hospital I was extremely depressed. I hardly talked to anyone. My best friend tried to get me to feel better by telling me to write again. I told her that I wasn't up to it. I was still thinking about HeartBreakers reviews. (Btw, in response to your last review I am not a retard and I dont have ADD -my sister did- but I do have dyslexia so leave me alone). So anyway, then we made a deal. We decided that if I got one more review then I would update and guess what. I log on fanfiction the next day to find that one more person reviewed. Sometimes I think that my friend is psychic (spelling?). So because of that review I decided to update. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The next two days were loads of fun. I hung out with the Cullens everyday before rehearsals. Alice still suspected me but hasn't jumped to the correct conclusion. Right now I was at their house. I had two more hours before I had to go get ready for the concert. We were hanging out by the pool. I was wearing a purple bikini with a black one shoulder dress that stopped mid thigh on top of my bikini. I was laying on one of the lounge chairs sunbathing. Rose was on my right and Alice on my left. My eyes were closed even though there were sunglasses on top of them. I heard some whispering coming from the boys who were sitting at the edge of the pool.<p>

"CANNONBALL!"

I was startled as Emmett's loud voice broke the silence and I heard a huge splash before water sprayed all over me. All three of us girls shrieked. I sat up straight and took off my sunglasses while wiping my face!

"EMMETT!" The three of us screamed.

Emmett got out of the pool and ran away as Rosalie and Alice jumped up and chased after him. They caught up to him and pinned him on the ground. They both sat on his back and made him apologise. I chuckled a bit as did Jasper and Edward.

"Bella why don't you get in the pool." Edward said from the edge of the water.

"Why should I?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Because I said so." He replied.

"Oh and I'm supposed to do everything you say?" I asked him.

"Well its only fair." He smirked.

"How in the world is that fair?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well since I am the boyfriend. Don't you think that I should be in charge?" He said with a sly grin.

I laughed at him. "If you were in charge the whole Earth would crumble to pieces." I said rolling my eyes.

He looked up at me and pouted. He looked so hurt and so sad. Almost like a lost puppy. I instantly felt guilty.

"Okay fine, you're in charge." I said quickly. He grinned triumphantly and I rolled my eyes.

I stood up and took off my dress so that I was now just in my bikini. I walked to the edge of the pool and did a perfect dive into the pool. I came to the surface and Edward was right in front of me clapping.

"That was beautiful." He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

I blushed. "Thanks."

He grabbed hold of my waist and we started kissing. It was a beautiful kiss. Suddenly I felt something grab my foot. I gasped terrified and then I was pulled under water. I tried to kick away the hand but they held on. I bent over and dug my nails into the hand. They immediately let go and I went to the surface. I looked around and saw Jasper emerge to the surface clutching his hand.

"JASPER!" I screamed.

"Shit Bella. How sharp are your nails?" He shouted back while inspecting his hand. There was no blood so it was fine.

"Do you wanna find out how sharp they are?" I said with an evil smirk as I started to slowly swim up to him. I saw him gulp and he went back underwater and swam away. I laughed as did the others. I then looked over at the time on the clock that was on the radio and realised that it was nearly time for me to go. I got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me.

"I have to go now guys." I said loud enough for them all to hear.

"What! Why so soon?" Alice whined.

"I told you, I have stuff I need to do." I told her.

"Okay but are you sure you can't come with us to the concert?" She asked hopeful again. It was so hard to say no but if I went with her to the concert then there would be no concert.

"I'm sorry Alice but I can't." I said sadly.

"Okay, bye Bella. See you tomorrow." She said.

"Bye." I said and the others also said their goodbyes. Edward offered to take me home and I gladly took the offer. I got dressed into my normal clothes. I followed Edward out to his Volvo. When we pulled up in front of Charlie's house Edward leaned over to kiss me. I wove my hands through his hair and deepened the kiss. He put his hands on my back and pulled me closer to him. After a long time we broke the kiss both gasping for air. We just stared into each others eyes for a while.

"I'll see you later." Edward whispered blowing his sweet breathe in my face.

"See you." I whispered in a daze and then pulled away.

I got out of the car and waved bye to him as he sped off. I had a feeling someone was watching me but when I looked around I couldn't find anyone. I just shrugged it off and went into the house. I took a quick shower. I put on some ripped jeans, a baby blue tank top, a hoodie and some heels. I put the wig on and covered it completely with the hoodie. I put in my contacts. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to wait for Victoria to come pick me up. She came after about ten minutes. I went out to the car, (thank the lord she didn't bring a limo), and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hello Bella." She said in a slightly strained voice.

I put on a fake smile since I didn't want more trouble to be caused. "Hello Victoria, how were the last few days?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"They were good thanks." She said and the rest of the ride was silent.

When we got to Port Angeles I took off my hoodie and we went through sound and lighting checks. I caught Edwards eye and smiled at him and he smiled back. After all the checks I got my makeup done and changed into my outfit. I had on dark purple lipstick, extremely long fake eyelashes, lots of eyeliner, blue and purple eyeshaddow and glittered star on my right upper cheek. They put no blush on because they wanted me to have the pale look today.

I wore black skinny jeans, high heeled boots, a one sleeved purple top and some fish net gloves. I had a necklace with a heart on it. My hair was straight down today. It had a purple butterfly clip in it. I had a clip on microphone attached to my ear.

I did some breathing and voice exercises before I had to go on stage. When it was time I heard the crowd cheering me on. I walked out onto the stage and they cheered louder.

"Good evening Port Angeles! Are you having a good time tonight?" I asked the crowd and they all cheered louder. The lights dimmed a little and I stood in my starting position with my head looking down. And then the music started and I started singing and dancing with my back-up dancers.

_'Nobody's Perfect_

_Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days 1, 2, 3, 4!<em>

_Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way<em>

_Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way, yeah!<em>

_Sometimes I'm in a jam  
>I've gotta make a plan<br>It might be crazy  
>I do it anyway<em>

_No way to know for sure  
>I figure out a cure<br>I'm patchin' up the holes  
>But then it overflows<em>

_If I'm not doin' too well  
>Why be so hard on myself?<em>

_Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>Again and again  
>'Til I get it right<em>

_Nobody's perfect  
>You live and you learn it<br>And if I mess it up sometimes  
>Nobody's perfect<em>

_Sometimes I work a scheme  
>But then it flips on me<br>Doesn't turn out how I planned  
>Gets stuck in quicksand<em>

_But no problem can't be solved  
>Once I get involved<br>I try to be delicate  
>Then crash right into it<em>

_But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah  
>Sometimes just misunderstood<em>

_Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>Again and again  
>'Til I get it right <em>

_Nobody's perfect  
>You live and you learn it<br>And if I mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>I know in time I'll find a way  
>Nobody's perfect<em>

_Sometimes I fix things up  
>And they fall apart again<br>Nobody's perfect  
>I know I mix things up<br>But I always get it right in the end  
>You know I do<em>

_Next time you feel like  
>It's just one of those days<br>When you just can't seem to win  
>If things don't turn out the way you planned F<br>igure something else out  
>Don't stay down, try again, yeah!<em>

_Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way<em>

_Everybody makes mistakes  
>Everybody has those days<br>Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout  
>Everybody gets that way<em>

_Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>Again and again  
>'Til I get it right<em>

_Nobody's perfect  
>You live and you learn it<br>And if I mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody's perfect  
>I gotta work it<br>I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect  
>You live and you learn it<br>'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
>Nobody's perfect<em>

_(Nobody's perfect)  
>No no<br>Nobody's perfect!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that a lot of this chapter is song lyrics. It is longer than the previous one though. Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon.<strong>

**And also, just a heads up, I might do a one-shot on my experience with the car crash. It will probably be called _'The Incident' _or_ 'The Accident' _or something like that. Look out for it. It should be up in a week or so.**

**Review this chappie please and I'll update within a week. xoxo, Mwah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know its been a while. Like a month. But anyway, here's the next chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I was finished with the concert I was extremely tired. I had put a lot of energy into this particular concert. It was a great concert though. Afterwards I went to a table and chair they had set up and started signing autographs. I was walking back to my dressing room when I heard Edward call my name. I grabbed some water as I walked over to him.<p>

"Yes Edward?" I asked sipping my water.

"Do you mind signing a few more autographs?" He asked.

"For who?" I asked confused.

He smirked. "The family."

I laughed at this. "I thought they hated me." I whispered in his ear.

"They actually don't. They're like your biggest fans." He whispered with a small chuckle.

"Wow, never expected that." I whispered and laughed as I lay my head on his shoulder. He lifted my chin up and I looked into his eyes. We just stared at each other and then Edward started to lean in. Our lips were almost touching when we heard a small but loud gasp. **. I'm Marie now not Bella. We immediately broke apart and looked at a wide eyed Alice standing there. She stared at me in awe and then glared at Edward. I decided to play it cool.

"Um, are you supposed to be back here?" I asked her as if I didn't know who she was. She just blinked a lot.

"Um, Marie this is my sister Alice." Edward said.

"Oh, hi Alice. Pleasure to meet you." I said with a bright smile and stuck my hand out. I was using my great acting skills. There's a difference between acting and lieing. If I were lieing then my face would be bright red but since I was acting which required me to play a role then my face was normal.

"Hi." She squeaked out as she shook my hand.

"I'm going to go get the others." Edward said as he walked off.

Alice and I just stood there in silence. It was kinda awkward. She wouldn't stop looking at me. It got a bit annoying but I didn't say anything. I just gave her a small awkward smile and looked away. I was so glad when Edward came back with his family. I let out a big sigh of relief and Edward gave me a weird look but I just shook my head.

"Um, Marie, this is the family." Edward started. "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and my parents Carlisle and Esme."

"Hey, did you enjoy the concert?" I asked to make conversation.

"Oh my gosh!" Emmett exclaimed as he bounded forward and hugged me. I stiffened and my eyes widened. Rosalie was glaring at me. "I'm like your biggest fan. You are so awesome!" Emmett said talking really fast. He was hugging me too tight and I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett give her some space!" Esme scolded as she and Carlisle tried to pull him off of me. Edward pushed him away and he stepped back.

"Sorry about Emmett." Carlisle apologised.

"Its okay." I reassured. "Um, did you want anything signed?" I asked cautious as to Emmetts reaction.

"Yes!" Emmett said excited giving me a pen and paper. "My names spelt E. M. M. E. T. T."

"Okay Emmett," I said as I wrote 'To Emmett, rock on, Love Marie Michaels' and my signature. "Here you go." I said smiling as I gave it back.

"Sign my song book please." Alice said as she handed me a book.

She wrote songs? I never expected that. I signed the same thing as I did on Emmett's paper and handed it back to her. I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting late.

"I have to go now. It was nice meeting all of you." I said giving them a smile. "See you in Cali Edward." I started walking away.

"Hold on." Edward said and I turned around. "When are you going back?" He asked. He was probably asking when Bella was going back.

"Um, let me check," I said as I pulled out my phone. I checked my calender. "I leave in two days. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm going back in a week." He said with a sad smile.

"I guess I'll see you on the red carpet." I gave him a smile.

"See you then." He said and I turned around. There was a man with a platter of food. I took a shrimp. I moaned. Gosh, that's delicious.

"Hey Edward." I called out turning around. Him and his family turned to look at me. "You should try this. Its delicious." I said and he chuckled but took some anyway. The rest of his family also took. Emmett being Emmett requested the whole tray. I rolled my eyes at his actions.

I went back to my dressing room and changed out of my concert clothes. I changed back into my ripped jeans, tank top, hoodie and heels. I went and found Victoria. She bought me a chocolate ice-cream sundae for some reason. I didn't question her about it and just enjoyed it. When I got home I took off the wig and contacts and went to bed after Charlie congratulated me on a great show.

The next morning I was woken up by squealing and someone shaking my bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rosalie shaking me awake.

"What are you guys doing here?" I rubbed my eyes so that I could see better.

"We've come to pick you up." Rosalie said.

"We're going shopping!" Alice squealed.

"So get your butt out of bed and get dressed." Rosalie said as she pulled me up.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to take a shower so you guys can go downstairs and do something like watch TV." I said a little annoyed as I got out of bed. They left my room and I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After showering I changed into some black shorts with fish net tights underneath, a purple top, black jacket, black leather gloves and some black high heeled ankle boots. I tied my hair in a side pony. I put on pink lip gloss, glittery black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. I got my handbag and phone and went downstairs. Alice and Rosalie were talking to Charlie.

"Okay. I'm done." I said as I got off the last step.

"Let's go." Rosalie said as she and Alice stood up.

"Bye dad." I called as we left the house.

"Bye honey." He replied.

We got into Alice's car. Them in the front, me in the back. We went to a mall in Port Angeles. We spent half of the day shopping. After we were done shopping we went to a restaurant called 'La Bella Italia'. Yep they took me to a restaurant that has my name in it. The guys were already there. Was there some special event that I didn't know about? When we got to the table I sat sown next to Edward.

"Hey, how was shopping?" He asked me as he gave me a kiss.

"It was nice." I replied giving him another kiss. I looked over my menu. Our waitress came after a few minutes.

"Hello, my name is Linda. I'll be your server today. What can I get -" she stopped talking and gasped as she looked up. Her eyes were glued on Edward. "Your Edward Cullen." She stated.

"Um, yeah I am." Edward said awkwardly.

"Excuse me but can we order now?" Rosalie asked a bit annoyed.

"Um, sure. Sorry. What would you like?" She said fumbling with her notepad as her eyes kept glancing at Edward.

"I'll have the beef lasagne and a diet coke." Rosalie said in a very annoyed voice.

The rest of us then ordered our meals. I got the spaghetti bolognaise and orange juice.

"So Bella, when are you going back to California?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow sadly." I said with a sad smile.

"Why so soon?" Jasper asked.

"Well I have a lot of things I need to do when I get back." I said.

"Like what? Its summer vacation!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well my summers aren't always a vacation." I muttered. "If you guys are ever in California then please tell me. You're welcome to visit me anytime."

"Thanks, that would be cool. We might be coming with Edward." Alice said.

"You are?" Edward asked confused. Alice gave him a hard glare. "I mean, yeah they're coming with me in a week." He said quickly.

"Well then you guys have to come see me." I said with a huge smile.

We spent the rest of the time talking about random stuff. It was nice being with them. I hope I'll still be close to them when the holidays are over. They really are awesome people and great friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you think? Love it? Hate it? Review it?<strong>

**Anyway, I am no longer posting a story about the accident. I tried writing it but it just got me too depressed. Sorry.**

**Hope you liked this chappie. xoxo, Mwah!**


End file.
